


without hope without witness without reward

by HiHereAmI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Mutual Pining, all the loyal married love of them without the angst? that's hidge babey, team punk does it again, title is from doctor x river ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHereAmI/pseuds/HiHereAmI
Summary: Hunk and Pidge fall in love slowly and then all at once.(Just like coming home)





	without hope without witness without reward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on twitter and tumblr at @hihereami. Title from Doctor Who's 10th season.

Hunk and Pidge fall in love slowly and then all at once.

Like coming home.

* * *

 

Does it start those sleepless nights, side by side, computer limbs scattered on the floor, eyes dropping, profiles alight by the soft glow of their equipments in the mist of the darkness?

Or does it _really_ start when Hunk is so sick Pidge tries to take care of the kitchen, sending him to bed?

(Coran found her later in the kitchen, at the verge of tearing up, covered in goo from head to toe, repeating stubbornly that this was something she had to do)

Maybe we all can say it started like a daydream,Hunk picking her up and carrying her to her room, half asleep, half awake

(does she weigh nothing to him, featherlight touch)

(does she really fake her unconsciousness out of laziness or is it there something else?)

(does he… no.)

(he probably doesn’t)

Before they can think of it, before they can realise it, everything it’s the other.

Meals, work, paladin duty, piloting.

hunk and pidge _hunk and pidge_ **_hunk and pidge_ **

team punk.

_yeah everything its them_

Lance teases them. Of course he does. And they tease back, because that’s what friends do, that’s just normal behaviour, there’s really nothing _deep_ happening, hold your ticks!

(Does Pidge want it? Maybe she yearns to hug him a little longer…)

(Does Hunk want it? Maybe he…)

(Maybe he.)

(He misses her when her back is turned)

(He smiles when her face is wild)

(Maybe he holds her, because what else would he do? Hold her, hoping to just _stop_ missing her already, when she’s in his arms)

And Pidge? Pidge calculates. Pidge starts considering all the possibilities, all the realities and maybe she’s like Slav, maybe she’s losing her own mind inserted in the ways things could fall apart.

(Or come togheter)

(puzzle pieces don’t exist when you are talking about people)

slowly, all at once

slowly, all at once

_s l o w l y_

* * *

 

Hunk and Pidge fall in love in the most strangest and familiar ways.

They aren’t arguing about modulation. They aren’t dying in one another’s arms. They aren’t enraptured by a sudden, hot and messy passion.

_No._

They are laughing.

And they are laughing, scattered on the floor like robot’s dismembered limbs and Hunk’s belly hurts so much and he feels so _bright_ and _full_ and it’s like finally achieving his first potluck, like finding aliens on space, like piloting a robot made of life through the ground, like his mom’s smile, back on earth… but _better and god god, Pidge’s eyes are crinkled and she’s hyperventilating and her cheeks are round and she looks so ugly and beautiful and…_

“Oh my _god_ , Pidge his breath comes out short, he’s still laughing and everything is so bright and grounding and light at the same time _‘ “_ I love you _so much”_

Her laughter stops, caught in her throat. And she is looking at him, right at him, eyes wide, and she’s a dandelion floating in the desert, she’s a seashell found at the shore. She’s enraptured, taken aback and - for a second-  Hunk fears. Anxiety is his old friend, knocking always at his door, knocking him and everything he’s ever wanted out. What if he did wrong? Should he take it back? He doesn’t want to take it back. It’s the truth.

Hunk isn’t one to lie. So he stares right at her, trying to convey it all - the sleepless nights, the caring, the craziness of it all, the smiles she sends at him, the hugs he wants to give her. He stares, unapologetically.

 _‘We’ve fought a thousand alien battles’_ He tries to say with his eyes ‘ _We are piloting alien mecha robots and risking our lives everyday. And I love you.’_

She smiles, then purses her mouth, like what he had said (thought) was too sappy for her taste.

And it’s small, it’s felt, it’s intense (a force to be reckoned with, that’s what she is, that’s what she’ll always be and he’s so glad, so glad _so glad_ she’s like that)

“I love you, Hunk”

* * *

 

Hunk and Pidge fall in love slowly and then all at once.

It’s not about the road. Not about the trip. Not about the rush and the air in your face when you fall deeper and deeper.

It’s about being home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> And if you liked this small drabble, consider checking out ''Pandora'' and ''The Colour of Hope''  
> Until the next one!


End file.
